


An Unpleasant Interruption

by complextapestry



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complextapestry/pseuds/complextapestry
Summary: Alex is less than excited to hear his doorbell ring during a peaceful night in with Henry
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 239





	An Unpleasant Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute little scenario i've had in my mind. warning: i do not know how to use commas :)

“One second babe!” Alex yells toward their living room, “Let me just check the front door.” 

Alex makes his way to the front of the brownstone feeling slightly annoyed that their doorbell is suddenly ringing on a Sunday evening. He checks their security camera on his phone, expecting to see a delivery man, but instead he sees June and Nora standing on his doorstep. 

“Hello?” he says, swinging the door open, no note of enthusiasm in his voice.  
June and Nora’s mouths fall open the moment they see him, followed quickly by a smile spreading across their faces. 

“Oh my god,” June says with a laugh. 

“What the fuck are you guys doing here?” Alex responds, ignoring their reactions. 

“What has Henry done to you?” Nora says with wide eyes and a wider smile. 

Alex had not been expecting visitors. He had spent the evening with Henry watching The Great British Bake Off, wearing matching face masks, drinking glasses of red wine, and cuddling on their couch.

He had answered the door wearing Henry’s sweatshirt, plaid pajama pants, a cucumber peely face mask, and a light blue elastic headband holding back the curls from around his face.

Alex rolls his eyes at them, bitter that they interrupted his peaceful night. 

“Well, we weren’t expecting you two to just randomly show up at our doorstep unannoun— Nora, I swear to God!” Alex cuts off to yell at Nora, who had lifted her phone up to snap a photo of him while he was mid-sentence. 

“Oh, don’t you look so adorable when you’re angry!” she says with a cackle.  
June looks at the photo over her shoulder, giggling. 

“I can’t believe this is happening right now,” Alex says, wishing that’d he’d spontaneously combust. “What do you want?” 

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a bunch, Alejandro,” Nora responds with a grin. “We just need our baking pan back.” 

“And you had to get it now?” Alex says, getting more impatient by the second.

“Well, we wanted to bake brownies tonight,” June says. “And maybe we could’ve baked them already if you and Henry hadn’t been holding our pan hostage—“ 

“Okay! Okay!” Alex says raising his hands in the air. “Just come in already.”  
He turns around quickly, making his way back to the couch, not waiting another second for June and Nora to respond or follow. 

“Who was that darling?” Henry says from the couch. 

“June and Nora need their baking pan back,” Alex says, still pissed off from being laughed at.

He sits on the couch, fully hoping to resume his night with Henry, as June and Nora make their way into the living room, both of them giggling at the sight. 

“Erm, hello,” Henry says, slightly confused.

“Ignore them,” Alex tells him as the girls walk toward the kitchen.

Alex and Henry are curled up on the couch, wearing their pajamas, a fluffy blanket on their laps. Henry is wearing the same face mask Alex is, except with a pink headband holding his hair back. David sleeps at their feet next to their coffee table under two glasses of wine and an open box of Jaffa Cakes. The Great British Bake Off plays quietly on the TV. 

“Okay! We have everything.” June says, humorously watching them from the kitchen. 

Nora stands next to her, holding the pan in her arms. “This...How do I put this?” she says, pausing a second to look up for inspiration, “Is the gayest sight I have ever seen.” 

Alex flips her off without looking away from the TV. 

“Okay! Love you too!” Nora calls back as she and June start walking toward the door, snickering the entire way.

Alex is finally pleased when he hears the door click shut. He lets out a small sigh before curling into Henry’s lap. Henry wraps his arms around him, watching the episode in silence. Alex rests his head against Henry’s chest, pressing a kiss into his jaw. He closes his eyes, enjoying the peacefulness of their finally-quiet-home, then picks up his phone to scroll through social media.

He finally feels himself starting to relax when he gets an Instagram notification: “nora mentioned you in their story.” He opens it and sees a photo of himself taken minutes earlier, face mask and headband on, looking extremely unamused in his doorway. He sits up suddenly from Henry’s chest. “I am going to murder her!” 

Henry looks at the photo and giggles.


End file.
